More Than One
by Hyper Speed Luke
Summary: One more opinion to the story of Halo.
1. Seek and Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo but I do own Marines Hyper Speed Luke, Ryan, Matthew and pilot Georgina.  
  
More than one  
  
Chapter 1: Seek and Escape.  
  
My name is Hyper Speed Luke and I am one of the only survivors of the Halo incident and this is my account of those events on that evil ring. I was in my room after the warp jump when it happened. I was thrown into a wall as a siren went off. The covenants were attacking. I ran out of my room, half- stumbling to try and reach my friends. First up Ryan. Then I was thrown into another wall. As I was running down the corridor it hit me, was this going to be my final battle? The corridors were pretty horrific because as blast doors shut some people were trapped on the other side and then had their blood splattered on the see through barrier by a charged plasma pistol. In 1 minute I was at Ryan's door and he came out and threw me a pistol and two fragmentation grenades and He set off to get Matthew while I got Georgina. On the way, a landing pod hatch blew and 4 grunts and 5 elite's stormed out. By instinct I tossed a grenade at them and it took the elite's and 3 of the grunts out so I shot the remaining grunt in the head. I raced down the corridor to find an elite outside her door. In blind rage I charged with my pistol shooting as much as it could and in seconds the elite was dead and I got Georgina out. We ran to an empty escape pod and waited for Ryan and Matthew and shot all covenant in the area. When Ryan and Matthew finally arrived there was only just enough seats left. We ran in and I slammed the hatch shut as a hunter came along and fired its plasma cannon. We launched and hit the atmosphere and then, BANG....  
  
A very short chapter I know but the rest will be longer and full of thrills, covenant blood spills and more vehicles.  
  
- 


	2. Driving Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo.  
  
More Than One  
  
Chapter 2: Driving Lessons.  
  
I awoke with every muscle in my body hurting and my vision blurred but slowly focusing. I heard shouts around the area and was just beginning to make out the image of Georgina's face. I got up and looked around to see that there was some sort of alien structure nearby shooting a blue ray every few minutes and 2 dead body's beside me. I picked up an assault rifle and asked Georgina when we were going to get a pick up. She told me some time soon. I then just noticed something landing a mile away. A covenant drop ship! I started shooting in that direction and saw some friends move in and I gasped in horror as I saw a hand flail up then a body walk up the hill headless! I ran at the covenant with the gun nozzle blazing and got shot in the leg and fell down as Ryan and Matthew went up and finished them off. Georgina came to me and used a medpac on my ankle and then he came from over the other hill. The Master Chief. A pelican came and dropped a wart hog and picked up the troops. Ryan and Matthew wanted to stay and help but I told Matthew to go to the rendezvous with the rest of the troops. I got in the driver seat of the warthog and made a confession to Ryan and the Master Chief. "I haven't driven one of these before so it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Ryan raised his eyebrows then I put the pedal to the metal and we shot off down the tunnel and into a squad of covenant, which got splattered against the tunnel floor. As we got to the half way-point of the tunnel we saw a huge cape with just a light bridge connecting the two sides. Master Chief jumped out and took down a few covenants as Ryan blew some heads and I shot a few grunts. The bridge reactivated and Master Chief ran to the warthog and jumped in and we drove over the bridge at full speed. After reaching the next landing site I went up in the pelican with Ryan to the rendezvous and are friends.  
  
Marines dead: Troop George T and Private Michael S.  
  
I hope that was a better chapter and if you have a marine you want in the fanfiction then just email me his name and details and he'll be in the next few chapters. See ya. 


End file.
